


Close Encounters of the Barry Kind

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Aggressive Shirt Grabbing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mid-Canon, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas runs into a certain Twinleaf Town resident while on his way back to the lab. And it just happens to be the taller, blonder one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Barry Kind

**Author's Note:**

> A re-post from my writing blog on tumblr, fight-for-your-write. And the result of me loving to write NPC!Lucas.

For one moment, Lucas truly believed that his day would be just as normal as the last few were. But unfortunately, he was wrong. 

In addition, the way he found that out unfortunately involved getting hit and forced to the ground. In a rather painful matter.

After stopping by his home for lunch, just as he always did, Lucas hurried back to Rowan’s lab as quickly as his two feet could take him. But the second he made it to the front door, he was very caught off guard when that said door flung wide open. He was even more surprised when the person opening that door didn’t notice his presence and ran directly into him. 

**_“GAH!”_ **

His head smacking to theirs, Lucas yelped before stumbling backwards, eventually tripping over his two feet and landing on the grounds of Sandgem. 

“Ow…” the lab assistant winced. He put his hand on his forehead and gave it a rub, wondering if a bump would form there any time soon. The sensation ached in his skull, causing his vision to blur very slightly. Reaching around on the ground, Lucas’s hand tried to find his red hunting cap, knowing that it had fallen off during the collision.

Lucas was expecting to hear wincing from the person currently tumbled in front of him. But instead of any expression of pain, what he heard was a very loud yell.

“ _WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!?_ ” came a rather frustrated voice.

Lucas recognized the tone immediately. Sitting himself up, he glanced in front of him just to see if his guess was right or not. From the sight of his blond hair and amber-coloured eyes, it definitely was.

“ _IS RUNNING INTO PEOPLE LIKE THAT THE NORM IN THIS TOWN?_ ” Barry bellowed, scrambling onto his feet. Glaring down at Lucas, he promptly grabbed the lab assistant by the scarlet material of his sweater. He hoisted Lucas close to him and stared him dead in the eye, amber eyes locking to grey. 

“ _LISTEN HERE, I’M GIVING YOU A 10 MILLION DOLLAR FINE AND YOU’VE GOT 10 SECONDS TO PAY UP._ ”

What haltered Lucas from moving wasn’t fear per se. It stemmed more from his confusion, as the speed of the last few events allowed him not a single second to take it in. 

Also, Barry’s breath smelled really bad.

“A fine….?” he stuttered incoherently. “Wait… _**what?!?**_ ”

Barry seemed much too caught up in the moment to notice Lucas’s words. “ _TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN-_ ” He suddenly stopped counting down, his eyes calming down in seconds. “Oh, it’s you.” 

Barry’s grip loosened on Lucas’s sweater, quickly causing the lab assistant to fall out of his grasp and tumble back to the ground. He landed with another yelping noise.

“Ow…” Lucas mumbled, trying his best to fix the material on his sweater and make it look like it hadn’t been violently manhandled in the last few moments. “Good Arceus, you are stronger than you look…”

“It’s Luke, right?” Barry guessed, pointing his finger at him promptly. 

“Lucas,” he corrected. “My name is Lucas.” Dusting his pants and jacket off, he pulled himself back onto his feet, hoping that he didn’t receive too many bruises from the incident. “You’re Barry, aren’t you?”

Barry grinned very widely, “Yep! That’s me!”

“What are you doing here?” asked Lucas. “I thought you’d be travelling around Sinnoh. Aren’t you and Dawn doing that?”

“We are,” Barry started to explain. “But I was just stoppin’ by Rowan’s on my way to visit home. Nothing’s wrong with a little short check in with the Prof, right?”

Lucas shook his head, “Uh… no, nothing at all.” Truthfully, he hadn’t gotten too many chances to get to know Barry. All he knew was that he liked to move fast, and occasionally, enjoyed fining people for the oddest reasons. But he seemed like a decent person for the most part.

“Hey, aren’t you Professor Rowan’s lackey or something?” Barry suddenly asked, or rather, blurted.

Lucas had to resist scowling at the guy. Instead, his lips simply took the form of a very straight line. “The proper term is assistant, actually…” 

“That’s cool,” Barry continued on quickly. “Hey, did the Professor give you a Pokemon too?” 

“Well, technically yes,” Lucas started to explain. “When you and Dawn took the Piplup and Turtwig, the Professor decided that it was best to give the Chimchar with me. For reasons that I really don’t know, but who am I to question a Professor?”

“He’s a really nice guy, isn’t he?” Barry brought up, looking genuinely warmed by the thought for a second. “Kinda scary and stern on TV, but pretty cool in real life.” 

“Yeah, that’s what a lot of people think,” Lucas had to admit. He was about to speak again, but before he could, Barry gave him a very firm pat on the shoulder. 

Or at least, what Barry _thought_ was a pat on the shoulder. To Lucas, it felt like he was being slapped by a Machoke. A very strong Machoke. 

Either Barry was superbly strong despite seeming quite skinny or Lucas was weaker than he thought. Nevertheless, Lucas still ended up yelping for the third time in the last 3 minutes. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Luka, but I gotta run! I’ve got Pokemon to catch and battles to win. BYE!” 

Before Lucas could attempt to think of a proper farewell, Barry had taken off into a dash and was now running down the streets of Sandgem. A few townspeople started staring at the perky blond boy as he ran. 

Clearly, Barry’s presence had been the most amusing thing to ever happen in Sandgem ever since that flock of Pokerus-infected Chatot passed by from the north.

Lucas watched as Barry ran off, a cloud of dust forming as he ran. Eventually, he disappeared into the entrance of route 201 and couldn’t be seen no more. 

Sighing, Lucas grabbed his dropped cap off the ground and gave it a good dusting to get all the dirt off. “That guy needs to take a chill pill or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Mind telling me what you think?


End file.
